Innocence at it's best
by XxSAKURAXxXD101
Summary: Sakura and sasuke have been the worst of friends since forever, what happens when she completely destroys his new car, the war begins.


**Innocence at it's best.**

**A school in a place named Konoha, a small city in Japan where everyone is different, you'll probably never find one normal person and if they are normal, well your not originally from here. There are few young teens that will bring this school down their last years they have there. **

**Chapter one: pink/blonde/purple haired criminal. **

**A pink haired girl got out of her mothers car, saying their goodbyes and hugs helping her with her bags.**

"**Mom, I'll be okay, I promise I won't get pregnant or anything trust me mom, love you NOW LEAVE!" The pink haired girl told her mother as she hesitated to leave her daughter. "Okay, sakura dear, I love you too, and don't eat too much junk, and please try not to get in any trouble." **

**Her mother warned.**

"**Mom, I can't promise you a single thing but I'll try now please go before anyone see's us." The pink haired girl nearly yelled. "Okay sakura call me when you situated, and be safe!" **

**The mother hugged her daughter tightly then let go and got back in her car… "Mom, have a safe trip back to the house!" the pink haired girl screamed back at her mother before she took off. "Okay sakura honey." the mother yelled back.**

"**Konoha Academy… I missed you so." The pink haired girl smiled looking up at the school as it towered above her.**

"**I can already feel good vibes from here on out." a blonde hair girl yelled cheerfully her long blonde hair flying everywhere. "Ino please don't get in trouble and fall in love with some punk I'll have to beat up!" her father yelled out of the car. "Dad, everything will be just fine no worries, I love you now go on back to the house!" she yelled back at him, waving as he drove off.**

**She looked around seeing people entering this building, she spotted a pink haired girl entering the building and she instantly took off with all her bags in hand. "SAKURAAA MY LOVE!" she screamed after her, sakura with a surprised look on her face. "INO PIG!" she screamed, They clashed in the most ultimate hug ever. "I missed you piggy, my summer was boring, I went with naruto and his family to the beach and that's about it." sakura went on, "ah I see well my dad let me go to a spa and the rest of the time we went to see family." the blonde explained smiling. **

"**so sakura who's your dorm buddy I'm with Hinata we are so lucky!" the pinkette sighed. "well, I have no clue who I'm going to be with, I didn't have the money this year so… yeah." the blonde frowned at this. "No, sakura this can't be, we have to talk to Tsunade sama!" **

**A purple haired girl with her cousin arrives at this school.**

**This brown haired boy which is her cousin helps her with her bags, "Goodbye father, bye mother." the purple haired girl waved to her parents. "bye uncle, bye aunt." her cousin waved as they left. "thank you Neji kun, I… I'll be okay with my bags." she took her bags from him. "okay Hinata, just don't get in trouble with your friends." Neji warned her before leaving. **

**She went into the girls dorms and saw sakura and ino conversing. "Ah, Ino chan, sakura chan!" she yelled. "HINATA!" they both yelled sharing a hug. "I missed you both so much!" Hinata exclaimed. "we missed you too Hinata, but I have bad news I have no dorm!" the pinkette told her with a sad face. "sakura chan, how did you even get into school without a dorm…" Hinata questioned. **

"**um… well because I'm a boss like that!" sakura yelled… while ino and Hinata sighed at their friend. "well sakura good luck with that just put your bags in our room okay." ino took her keys out and went up a flight of stairs with her two friends and found the room finally unlocking the door. "well sakura put your bags over there I guess, then lets go find the guys!" ino smiled.**

**A black haired boy walked with his loud blonde friend getting out of his new black car. "Teme, I like your new car can I take it for a ride once in awhile?" the blonde ask whining. "no dobe, it's too new to get in an accident." the black haired boy told his friend. "let's just get in our dorms, one more fucking year of this… I'll be dead." the black haired boy sighed taking his bags up flights of stairs.**

"**sasuke, as much as we pay for these dorms they should put elevators." the blonde complained. "I'm just glad we get separate dorms for what we pay." sasuke took out his keys and went into his dorm followed by his blonde friend. **

"**Naruto about the car thing again do you even have your license?" sasuke asked naruto while naruto pulled out his wallet and shoved his license in his face.**

"**Got in this summer, you can even ask sakura chan she went with me!" naruto had a goofy grin on his face, while sasuke just sighed. "you went with that girl, I don't like her." **

**Naruto laughed at his statement. "you just don't like her because she tells you off all the time as well as ino." **

**Sasuke glared at his friend… "shut up dobe." after put their bags in their separate rooms they went to find the girls.**

**Sakura's point of view.**

"**Ino, what guys are we looking for again?" I sighed, looking at ino piggy as she laughed at me. "We're looking for naruto and sasuke and who ever else may be with them." I slapped myself in frustration I hate sasuke so effing much . "why the hell did you just slap yourself stupid!" ino yelled.**

"**I don't want to see that stupid, ugly, Uchiha's face!" I yelled, then I heard a certain blondes laughing behind me and I froze… "yeah and your face is any better Haruno." a deep voice said behind me, a chill went up my spine. "sasuke you had to be behind me… didn't you." ino dropped on the ground laughing at me. "ino shut up this is not a laughable situation." I turnt around staring into the Uchiha's dark orbs… pokerface on NOW.**

"**sakura chan guess what this teme got a new car." naruto yelled in my face… "oh I didn't hear that over the loud." I yelled back at him. "sorry sakura chan, but it's really cool I would take you for a drive in it but he won't let me." naruto pouted. "I don't want to go fro a drive in sasuke's car, it has Uchiha bacteria in it." I hissed at him.**

"**you two play nice, neh sasuke kun, is there any new guys in the dorm I can have?" ino asked all giddy and happy. "no." **

**Then she sighed. "well I'll just have to wait, when will my prince charming come!" ino spun in a circle she went to a whole nother world and I'm leaving her there.**

"**sakura chan did your boobs get bigger or something?" naruto yelled at me…**

"**NARUTO!" I yelled hitting him on the shoulder. "Ow, sakura chan but they are, not that I'm personally paying attention." sasuke laughed at this. "What was that Uchiha!" **

**He looked me up and down. "your… flat as a board Haruno I guess that's why you've never had a boyfriend." Ino and Hinata held me back from hitting the Uchiha.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha you better watch your back you fucking bitch!" I yelled. 'he pisses me off every single time'**

"**we're going to drag her away see you guys later sasuke kun and n… naruto kun." Hinata waved bye still dragging me back to the girls dorm area. "I'm going to do something horrible and you guys are my parnters in crime!" I yelled.**

"**sakura chan…" Hinata sighed. "I'm going to make sasuke's car real pretty." I gave them a smirk Hinata and ino scared of my evil plan… only they would know the true evil within me. **

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen o-o le sigh… I want everyone's open opinion of this and should I keep going with it? :'D <strong>


End file.
